


Save me, Kill me 『Nivanfield』

by Alrequiem



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrequiem/pseuds/Alrequiem
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. I found you

El mundo es un lugar frío, cada día es simplemente lo mismo que el anterior; el alcohol perdió el sabor, la comida sólo parecía ser siempre la misma de siempre, las voces ya no podían ser escuchadas. Cada día la luz desaparecía de los ojos de Chris, el mensajero de la muerte, aquel que terminaba con la vida de todos sus camaradas, aquel que cerró sus recuerdos para no tener que vivir con ellos, ya no podía, simplemente no era tan fuerte, ya no soportaba estar sólo. 

Golpear, recibir golpes, terminar borracho y dañado en su departamento para sólo seguir bebiendo hasta que la bebida hiciera de las suyas y lograra noquearlo, que le ayudara a vivir un sueño, aunque fuera por una hora, un sueño dónde tenía un pasado, un sueño dónde existía el futuro y especialmente el presente, ese horrible presente que le deseaba estar muerto, le costaba respirar, le costaba sentir, ¿Por qué seguía vivo si ya no sentía estar vivo?. 

『29 Junio, 2013 Europa del Este 』

La misma rutina, la misma chica diciendo que bebió demasiado, un plato sin tocar de alimento, los borrachos riendo y hablando de anécdotas que quién sabe si son ciertas o no, tan patéticos, tan envidiables, ¿Cómo bastardos como ellos tenían memorias tan memorables y él simplemente nada?, estaba vacío, sin ni un recuerdo de sus aventuras, sin ni un recuerdo de sus desgracias, sin nada... sólo era un tumulto de órganos que se movían bajo el nombre de Chris. 

— No es fácil encontrar buenos filetes, como los de casa— 

Un muchacho bonito, de piel clara, cabellos claros, y ojos llenos de vida interrumpió todo pensamiento de su mente (si es que siquiera poseía alguno), ver su reflejo en el vaso de líquido traslucido era simplemente su pasatiempo, su forma de vida, intentando quizás como grito de auxilio obtener algo.   
Ese chico desentonaba allí, no iba a decir que era femenino, porque demonios, no lo era, y eso fue lo que más llamó la atención de Chris en ese momento, su madurez joven, su rostro sin vellos, pero marcada con rudeza, cada fino detalle era casi sacado de alguna escultura de Leocares, tan perfecto, tan único. Y a pesar que sólo le dio una mirada rápida pudo notar el coqueto lunar en su mejilla que sólo parecía llamar más la atención de la que debería, justo debajo de su ojo canela, era como si fuera una jugarreta de su dueño especialmente deducida para seducir a quién le viera, y debe decir que justamente eso sucedió con él, en un mundo cubierto de cuerpos sucios y mal olientes, dónde las malas palabras y malos modales eran pan de cada día; ese chico resaltaba, despertaba en cada hombre que le mirara un instinto primitivo, el mismo que Chris intentó apagar con un trago más de esa bebida incolora que aún le quedaba en su vaso en aquel segundo. 

Tragó de un solo impacto el líquido ardiente que rompió cada nueva célula que su garganta había intentado crear con ayuda de las células madre ante el anterior martirio y tortura del vodka, no le daba tiempo, ni siquiera podía sentir su lengua, sólo quería aliviar, sólo no quería sentir. Pero ahora fue diferente, quizás la sensación de no querer sentir algo era la misma, pero ese "algo" era lo que había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era dolor, ya no eran pesadillas, ya no eran pensamientos suicidas, sólo era sed, una sed desgarradora, como si no hubiera ingerido líquido alguno por el más árido desierto, quizás podría compararlo con una carrera de 500 metros, con la arritmia incluida, pero... la sed no se fue, necesitaba más, necesitaba destruir su garganta al punto que ya no existiera dicha necesidad; pidió otro vaso a la desafiante chica de la barra siendo totalmente rechazado por ella, no necesitaba consejos morales, necesitaba perder su cabeza en ese momento, debía quitar los lindos labios, los penetrantes ojos, la fina nariz, el dulce tono, necesitaba borrar la existencia del muchacho que se sentaba a unos cuantos banquillos de su lugar en la barra. 

—Rellénala — 

Volvió a ordenar, siendo nuevamente rechazado por la chica, a lo que tomó la botella por si mismo, pero la chica forcejeó. 

—Escucha lindura, tú sólo estás aquí para rellenar los vasos y lucir linda en tus jeans, así que rellénalo— 

No supo explicar cómo el vaso lleno terminó mojando cada parte de la extensión de su rostro hasta sentir como el líquido intentaba ahora entrar por sus poros, ardía. 

Chris sólo era un maldito patán más cuando estaba ebrio, ¿O quizás porque estaba ebrio es que podía permitirse vivir así?, no tenía sentido, la vida, sin importar como fuera era un maldito martirio. 

Se puso de pie tambaleante, la chica tenía más que razón, estaba pasado de tragos, olía pésimo, su aspecto era demacrado, quizás se le veían muchos más años de los que poseía realmente sólo por esa horrible barba que parecía sólo haber tocado el agua y una navaja de afeitar el mes pasado, los ojos sin vida, la resequedad de la piel, los labios partidos, el tono amarillento, todo, todo hacía dudar que ese hombre fuera el mismo Chris que una vez existió. 

Un idiota intentó golpearlo con una botella en la cabeza después que la chica le gritara que se fuera, pero su cuerpo reaccionó antes de poder pensar algo, una llave a la espalda y casi, con una mirada demoniaca en el rostro, un total depredador; iba a romperle la botella en la cabeza, digo iba, porque una mano le detuvo, una firme y masculina mano. Reconoció el olorcito a jabón de inmediato, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si todo el mundo apestaba allí?, era casi insoportable, pero su nariz se acostumbró, quizás por eso notaba más el olor a jabón, porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a él. Volteó la cabeza y nuevamente lo vio, esta vez decidió observarle más, pudo notar como la ropa parecía adaptarse tan bien a él que era tentativa para quitarla, aunque claro, no deseaba hacerlo, no de esa forma... 

Le vio negar y quizás por eso bajó la mano, ¿Por qué alguien tan cabezota como él fue que pudo bajar la guardia y escuchar a un muchacho lindo con la mirada fiera?, quizás era porque era exactamente eso, fiero, era el primero que le veía a los ojos y parecía no tenerle ni miedo ni lástima, era diferente, incluso cálido. 

Con rabia se sentó en una mesa y se echó hacia atrás para descansar sobre la silla, estaba enojado, pero sabía que el niño lindo no se había movilizado sólo para conversar un poco, seguramente era una mierda más complicada. No duró ni unos minutos antes de que fuera llenado de quejas sobre su paso, ¿Así que todo eso era? ¿Sólo iba allí a buscarlo por mierdas que ni recordaba? ¡Qué jodida suerte! Adiós al momento de relajo. Frunció demasiado el ceño, estaba borracho, no quería pensar, le dolía pensar, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios ese chico le miraba con tanta desesperación al mostrarle cosas que ni siquiera recordaba?, reaccionaba, claramente lo hacía, sentía un asco de mierda y un dolor en su cabeza como si la botella de antes hubiera hecho contacto, pero eso no era todo, había mucho más. Destellos de luces y memorias espontaneas, se mareaba, quería vomitar, el dolor le hacía tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y apretar bien los ojos antes de abrirlos en su totalidad, escucha ruidos que no eran parte del lugar, sentía cómo su corazón quería salir de su pecho, pero no recordaba, su cerebro intentaba recordar pero no podía, había un bloqueo por completo en él. 

Incluso el nombre del muchacho no le sonaba para nada, además, ¿Qué era esa mierda de llamarle capitán?, lo vio voltearse y con sus ojos aturdidos la verdad fue totalmente revelada con un simple logo "B.S.A.A", allí, por un destello y una voz ligeramente mas dulce que la que escuchaba ahora pudo decirlo. 

—Nivans..—Como si fuera un embrujo de sus labios sabía el apellido que no fue dicho antes, pues, sólo había obtenido su nombre — Piers Nivans— con asombro el chico le observó, y sin querer en su propio rostro se mostró una sonrisa, la cara del chico era un poema, pero, ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué sabía su nombre?. 

La conversación cambió a que lo venían a buscar, un montón de personas se levantaron de los asiento y se impusieron ante él, estaba obteniendo una vida, ¿Acaba de recuperar una vida que no poseía?. Intentó asimilarlo, pero eso era simplemente el comienzo en esa maldita historia. 


	2. Use me

[29 de Junio, Europa del Este, 6 PM, 24 horas antes] 

Piers, acompañando de Chris, se despidieron del pelotón que les seguía, todos sabían que debían actuar rápido, pero, ¿Cómo podían actuar de esa forma con un hombre que no recordaba nada más que a un solo soldado de dichoso pelotón?, además, Chris, aunque lo entendía, no podía permitirse ir, no cuando al cerrar los ojos las pesadillas vivientes que su cerebro intentaba recordar comenzaban a atacarlo, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo que Piers pensaba ganar a toda costa. 

[23 horas antes] 

Una ducha, una comida simple pero sumamente significativa, una limpieza total del departamento que hasta ese momento estaba siendo el hogar de Chris, cada paso parecía sumamente simple, pero cada uno de ellos significaba tanto que ni uno de los dos podía explicarlo, ver a Chris arrojar a la basura una lata de cerveza a medio tomar fue suficiente para hacer sonreír al firme de Piers, era sumamente significativo que Chris, sin decir una palabra hiciera dichoso gesto de intento de recuperación, lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, no podían seguir atrapados en el momento, se debían mover, debían seguir adelante, por aquellos que cayeron, por aquellos que seguían vivos, por aquellos que le cargaron sus vidas, por aquellos que sacrificaron sus vidas; uno en total consciencia y otro simplemente para ahogar los sonidos de gritos de su cabeza, el alcohol estaba pasando, los recuerdos estaban volviendo, simplemente no era suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, no podía hacerlo. 

Se le cayó el vaso con jugo encima, toda su ropa limpia fue ensuciada por el líquido, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo importante allí fue la mirada que Chris le dio a Nirvans, esa mirada llena de desespero, esa mirada que sólo logró que el firme de Piers dejara de lado esa forma de ser por un rato, que le tendiera una mano y le ayudara a ponerse de pie, todo en silencio, como si alguno de los dos temiera romper el espejismo de seguridad en el que se encontraban. 

ーVe a tomar otra ducha, limpiaré ー 

Piers no pudo aguantar mucho más, no con esos ojos firmes puestos en él, no cuando su capitán le necesitaba, no cuando parecía que necesitaba sus palabras. 

ーTe esperaré en la sala una vez que salgas ー 

Volvió a su monologo, sintiéndose extraño al ver la ligera sonrisa de Chris al asentir, al parecer los papeles estaban invertidos, ahora era Chris quién era el débil, el que no podía vivir sin saber que alguien más le necesitaba, ahora necesitaba ser su apoyo, necesitaba tenderle una mano y sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se estaba adrentando, era tonto, quizás egoísta, totalmente inapropiado, pero le gustaba verlo en ese estado, saber que era suficientemente importante para Chris que le permitiía ver eso, que le permitía ver cómo se quebraba, y aunque quizás no fuera su mismo capitán, no fuera el mismo hombre que salvó su vida tantas veces, esa sensación de superioridad se sentía tan bien que no podía alejarla. Pero no podía, no debía dejarse llevar, no cuando miles de vidas dependían de ellos. 

El tictac continuaba, y con una calma impropia Piers limpiaba el jugo derramado con un paño maltrecho que encontró por allí, ese mismo pobre paño que seguramente en un comienzo era blanco y ahora, incluso después de ser lavado unas cuantas veces por el soldado sólo llegó a ser gris con suerte, el jugo olía dulce, desentonaba con tanto olor a humedad que había en la habitación incluso después de airearla, simplemente se podía notar la depresión que Chris era víctima, no podría lograr entender como había llegado a eso, era casi místico, simplemente demasiado irreal para ser cierto, no podía creer que el mismo capitán que hace seis meses mataba a unos malditos J'avos con una agilidad única ahora era un borracho que no podía controlar ni su mano.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando una risa amarga, no podía flaquear, no cuándo le necesitaba tanto, se sentía patético, minúsculo, sabía que quizás lo que necesitaba Chris no era él, quizás necesitaba a su hermana, o quizás a Jill, pero solo estaba él, y necesitaba estar allí para lo que necesitara.

Caminó hasta el lavaplatos donde después de dar el agua volvió a meter el paño bajo el agua helada junto con sus manos, rápidamente las extremidades se entumieron, pronto adquirieron un color rojo y luego un pálido blanco, pero no dejó de lavar la prenda de tela hasta que por fin logró sacarle un poco de ese mugriento color junto al líquido que se había derramado.

Estrujó y dejó el paño sobre la llave del agua, después, con pasos letargados caminó hasta quedar sentado en el sillón tal como había dicho que esperaría, sus piernas abiertas, sus codos apoyados en sus muslos, y en el centro sus manos entrecruzadas buscando algo de calor era lo único que podía ver teniendo de fondo el suelo con sus pies, estaba pensado en muchas cosas; cosas que no debería pensar.

ー"¡Piers!" ー

Una voz melodiosa, con un ritmo animado igual que su dueña, y un peso extra en su espalda, Piers no podía evitar sonreír al sostener el peso de su pequeña consentida sobre su espalda, era una risa contagiosa que se podía escuchar entre ambos soldados, era tan raro ver a Piers sonreír que siempre que ella aparecía el mundo parecía verse cálido.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo que le invadía, esos días eran perfectos, quizás fueran difíciles, quizás fueran días de vivir y morir, pero estaba junto a sus seres queridos, podía protegerlos y solo con eso le hacía feliz.

La risa de Chris le hizo revivir un nuevo recuerdo, recordaba a todos los cadetes perdiendo como siempre, y él, como siempre logrando derrotarlos, era divertido, más porque podía ver los ojos orgullosos que tenía Chris cada vez que le miraba, le gustaban esos ojos, le gustaba sentirlos sobre él y esforzarse por él, era casi como el sentimiento que tenía cuando su padre le felicitaba por alguna labor en la escuela, o cuando subió de grado, era tan especial como eso, quizás más, admiraba demasiado a Chris para dejarlo caer en ese momento.

Sintió otra presencia inundar la habitación, sus ojos se movieron con monotonía hasta encontrar la fuente y sin poder intentar nada una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Se relajó casi de inmediato al verlo tan demacrado, no es porque estuviera feliz de verlo así, claro que no, lo quería de vuelta, ese que le discutía por todo, pero lo que le gustaba es que siempre buscara sus ojos.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al indicarle que se acercara, quizás podía secarle el cabello como antes lo hacía Merah con él. Ah Merah, Merah Biji, su consentida, realmente la extrañaba. Su ensoñación con la chica no le dejó reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta un cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo, unos labios ajenos tocaban los suyos, y aunque se sorprendió, no dudó un segundo en corresponder su beso, cerrando sus ojos, subiendo las manos para sostener su espalda. No importaba el significado de eso, solo quería decirle que estaba bien con cualquier cosa que Chris le pidiera hacer.


	3. Forget

[China]

Para Piers, ese misión significaba el todo o el nada, se había revelado contra los pocos grandes mandos que quedaban al tomar el control del equipo Alfa por un tiempo, mucho más porque había perdido mucho tiempo buscando a su capitán, había caído muchas veces en la desesperación, Chris era su pilar, aquel que nunca derrotarían por muy difícil que fuera la misión, por muy fuerte que fuera el enemigo, Chris siempre lograba vencer... sólo él.

Frunció en ceño dentro del helicóptero, había dormido algo de trayecto a China, y es que aunque ambos superiores habían puesto de su parte para obtener los recuerdos del capitán, nada había sido factible, básicamente traían a un maldito civil a una misión de alto nivel, si Elena se enteraba más que seguro que su cuello rodaría.

Pero dejando eso de lado, la situación era complicada; un conjunto de viviendas eran el centro de reunión de unas unidades de B.O.W y él estaba a cargo para recuperar a importantes personas de la O.N.U de ese lugar. Estaba más que preparado para salvar a su equipo de cualquier cosa, y por supuesto, proteger a Chris, porque en el fondo hubiera querido dejarlo en ese apartamento lejos de ese juego de ruleta rusa que nadie sabe quién morirá ese día.

El nuevo recluta le llamó la atención, la mente se Piers divagó por unos segundos antes de asentir a las indicaciones, estaba preparado para todo pero no para un par de malditos reporteros que por poco les vuela la cabeza de un disparo al confundirlos con un J'avo, porque ganas no le faltaron. Estaba hecho un paranoico total.

Corrió por la calle en busca del punto de encuentro, las personas corrían de forma contraria a su iniciativa, y él ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a eso: _"sí las personas corren en una dirección, tú ve a la contraria, allí estará el problema"_ Aún podía recordar una de las tantas enseñanzas que le dio el mismo hombre que corría a su espalda siguiendo su ritmo; le asombraba un poco que no hubiera huido después de una gigantesca explosión que les hizo desviar la ruta, por suerte el estudio previo del lugar les ayudaba siempre en esos casos.

Y pasó, lo que no tenía que pasar, Chris se separó un poco de él y uno de los malditos J'avos estaba a punto de morderlo. Apuntó y estaba a punto de apretar el maldito gatillo para salvar el peludo trasero de su capitán cuándo una bala ya había atravesado el cráneo del infectado matandole al instante. Piers creyó que Chris se quedaría petrificado al ver a un transformado; le alegraba tanto haberse equivocado.

Pero esos eran J'avos de poco nivel, dentro, lo que supuso que era una cocina, todo juego de disparos básicos subió de inmediato de nivel, escuchó el crujir de los tendones siendo desgarrados para cambiar de forma. Lo peor es que pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, lo que lo tenía totalmente paranoico estaba sucediendo, Chris se había congelado en su lugar siendo el blanco de ese monstruoso monstruo de un brazo gigantesco, su cuerpo se movió en automático, y antes que se diera cuenta había tacleado a su capitán lejos de la ruta, pero sólo pudo salvar a uno, justo a sus espaldas otro soldado no tuvo la misma suerte siendo reventado de inmediato por la inmensa fuerza del monstruoso espécimen. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dispararle al J'avo ya transformado, odiaba esa maldita mutación, no era la primera vez que lo veía; pero esos recuerdos estarían sellados por un tiempo más, ahora sólo importaba salvar a su capitán que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

一¡Capitán! ¿Te encuentras bien? 一

Gritó asestando un disparo tras otro en la parte alta de la cabeza del maldito, lo peor es que se cubría demasiado bien, incluso con su puntería perfecta no podía derribarlo con un disparo limpio.

Piers tenía razones de sobra para estar histérico, habían pasado cerca de cinco segundos y seguía sin respuesta, sabía que estaba despierto, le vio los ojos abiertos, pero, ¿Se habría golpeado o algo?. No, eso era diferente, Chris estaba--

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al verlo moverse, allí estaba la mirada fiera que acostumbraba a ver, allí estaba el mismo Chris de siempre tomando su arma y disparando a la base del brazo monstruoso para hacerlo caer, de esa misma forma Piers pudo detener el disparo de retención y atacarlo directamente a la cabeza para matarlo por fin. Pero no podía relajarse, no cuándo habían más malditos en el lugar, y no se relajó, sólo un montón de emociones nacieron dentro de él, sabía que debía sentirse como las mil mierdas por perder a uno de sus hombres, pero al obtener la esperanza que Chris estaba recuperándose no pudo evitar sentir la dicha, esa dicha que le llevaba a acatar cada orden que daba Chris en movimientos estratégicos para terminar con los que les quedaban, Piers se sentía en el Nirvana, demasiado feliz para ser real, pero no eran momentos para ser sentimental, allí sólo importaba algo, los rehenes, y claramente él iba a completar la misión a toda costa.

La situación se volvía a repetir, los J'avo de brazo seguían apareciendo incluso si le disparaban en el rostro, se estaba desesperando de tanta acción sin descanso, porque estaba preocupado, una cosa era un soldado entrenado que no descansaba ni un sólo día en su entrenamiento y otra muy diferente era un civil que pasaba día a día bebiendo en un sucio bar, obviamente su estamina iba a terminarse tarde o temprano.

La ruta hacía el sector indicado no fue fácil, pero Piers decidió confiar, confiar en el hombre que seguía llamando capitán y no por su nombre cómo había tomado por costumbre con los años cada vez que lo reprendía; era algo que no tenía derecho, su relación era "Capitán-sargento" y sólo eso, Piers no iba a tentar su suerte más de lo que ya estaba y ---

Un maldito lanza cohetes hizo que se separara del hombre que debía proteger con su vida, se sintió terriblemente impotente, lo peor es que ya no le quedaban demasiadas balas de su rifle, necesitaba más, necesitaba cuidarlo.

―¡Capitán! ―

Gritó apenas su cuerpo tocó suelo, apenas sus pies encontraron terreno firme, fue totalmente involuntario su grito, fue un grito lleno de desespero.

Chris le sujetó, y por eso cayó, todo porque no observó antes de arrojarse por esa tirolesa. Se sentía tan desesperado.

―¡Estoy bien soldado!, ¡Necesitaré que me cubras! ―

Gritó Chris, y él sólo pudo asentir al girar su rifle francotirador por su espalda a su pecho y luego a sus manos, apoyándose en la improvisada baranda, dónde segundo a segundo, respiración a respiración fue asesinando a cada individuo que se cruzó por el camino amenazando a su capitán, se sentía tan diferente en ese momento.

Recorrió una distancia en solitario, descubrió a través de su mira que su capitán estaba dentro de ese hombre, descubrió que a pesar de ser abrumado con esas malditas polillas mutantes Chris siguió avanzado, avanzó y avanzó hasta llegar a su lado, y por supuesto, él se aseguró siempre de estar protegiéndolo.

Sólo quiso darle un abrazo cuándo volvió a su lado, pero se retuvo, habían vidas que salvar en ese momento.


	4. She

Edad: dos años más que él, una sorpresa, no se le notan para nada con lo infantil que es. Fecha de nacimiento: algún dia de 1986, Merah jamás lo especificó. Grupo sanguíneo B, género femenino, aunque llega a dudarlo a veces, altura; 170 cm, por suerte unos siete centímetros menos que él, peso.. Merah le quitó la hoja antes de terminar de verlo, pero asume que son unos 55/60 kilogramos, kilogramos que sabían muy bien cómo hacer una llave al cuello para intentar hacerlo caer.

―Y es otra victoria para Piers ―

La voz de Chris, capitán de la BSAA de la rama de Norteamérica hizo eco junto a un golpe en seco de la joven soldado, joven que largó una risa más que divertida aunque fue derribada con una llave voladora de parte de Piers, su mejor amigo en la vida. Era irónico, un maldito bicho tuvo que matar a sus padres, hacerle odiar la ciencia, descubrir que tenía una capacidad superior para ellas, crear una cura, entrenar para matarlos para conocer a su familia, Piers y Chris se convirtieron en su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar que eran de ramas diferentes, por eso llegó al tope, para poder luchar y salvar vidas, justo como ambos hombres que le sonreían le habían demostrado.

―¿Qué pasó Biji? ¿No puedes levantar tu propio cuerpo con una simple llave? ―

Preguntó Piers, ofreciendo una mano para que se pusiera de pie, ella no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla y tirarle de ella para hacer un cruce por el cuello del soldado con sus piernas, se le notó en el rostro que Piers no lo esperaba, se vio incluso ahogado por el peso yéndose de frente.

O eso creyó ella, porque unos segundos después el soldado la levantaba con uno sólo brazo mientras con el otro buscaba tomar aire, la verdad es que le estaba asfixiando.

―¿Y ahora por qué pelean? ―

Preguntó Chris, cómo cualquier padre que ve a sus hijos pelear a diario por tonterías pero que se quieren, lo mismo que ellos dos.

―¡Piers quería ver mis resultados sin permiso! / ¡Merah no me quiso mostrar sus resultados! ―

Reclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Piers haciendo por la fuerza que Merah le soltara del cuello, le estaba ahogando de verdad, aunque eso no significara que estuviera en problemas, a veces los B.O.W. le lograban agarrar del cuello así que de una u otra forma lograba aguantar siempre y liberarse. Luego cómo ahora que sí él no la tuviera agarrada de alguna parte del torso, Merah se hubiera ido derechita de cabeza al suelo. Ambos se rieron.

―Soldado, es irrespetuoso querer ver ese tipo de resultados ―

Comentó Chris ayudando a ambos a ponerse de pie, ya que ambos terminaron en el suelo, siendo víctimas de la sinergia y un mal punto de apoyo.

―Pero ella sabe los míos ―

―y tú también sabrías los míos si buscaran en los registros y no me los quitaras de las manos ―reclamó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

―esos ya me los sé, quería ver los actuales ―

―¡Ah no! ¡Te reto Piers! ¡Una competencia de tiro! ―

―¡Trato! ―

Piers no dudó ni un segundo en hacer una reverencia a su capitán para salir detrás de Merah, corriendo cómo los niños inocentes que se sentían en esos momentos.

―¿Nirvans? ―

Una voz ronca, rasposa, y extrañadamente familiar escucharon sus oídos, haciéndolo despabilar, no sabe cuántos minutos estuvo mirando a la nada, preso de sus recuerdos, de momentos felices, de momentos dónde la risa predominaba, momentos que sólo él recordaba.

―Soldado, ¿Estás bien? ―

Preguntó el hombre que seguía siendo su capitán aún sin sus recuerdos, tocándole el hombro, haciéndole golpearse el rostro por la tontería que estaba pensando.

―Sí, lo siento capitán ―

Afirmó agarrando el francotirador para llevarlo a su espalda, sacando su rifle automático al frente, necesitaba armas de corto alcance, en su juego anterior gastó demasiadas balas, habían demasiados enemigos atacando a su capitán y él no podía simplemente dejarlo allí, necesitaba encontrar más.

―¿Pensabas en alguien importante? ―

―... Pensaba que no quiero perder a nadie de nuevo ―

Respondió Piers, ¿De qué servía decirle todo a Chris sí él también estuvo allí? ; no quería volver a vivirlo, aunque fueran simples recuerdos la pena le consumía, y ya no estaba su capitán, su Chris para sacarlo de allí.

Dios, cuánto le necesitaba.

Iba a avanzar y abrir la puerta que seguía a la azotea del otro edificio, pero una robusta y llena de cicatrices mano le sostuvo por el antebrazo, tirandole hacía su cuerpo, haciendo que la cabeza de Piers reposara en los alto de su pecho.

Chris, el Chris de siempre le estaba dando un abrazo, justo cómo en el pasado.

―Chris... ―

―Lo lamento ―

Sólo eso bastó para hacerle levantar el rostro, sólo eso bastó para que un toque cálido se acentuara en sus labios con delicadeza, y aunque sabía que no era momento ni lugar, Piers cerró sus ojos disfrutando ese momento, aguantando las lágrimas, porque ese beso no poseía nada, sólo era una muestra de afecto para un cachorro herido, una muestra de consuelo. Chris seguía siendo tan amable cómo siempre incluso sin sus recuerdos, y ahora, sin tantos sentimientos de por medio.

 **Notas:** Ella es Merah Biji, una tipa demasiado genial que amo.   
Sí no la conocen lean el manga: Biohazard Mahrawa desire.


	5. Ace of Spaces.

El mundo pareció incendiarse, y en medio del infierno Chris cruzó sin temor alguno entre el edificio en llamas, no pudo evitar recordar cuántas veces antes Chris parecía ser un inmortal que no le temía a nada, un ser que nada le hería. Pero él lo sabía, Piers sabía bien cuantas heridas cubrían la morena piel del cuerpo de su capitán.

Desvió la mirada de su espalda al suelo, se sentía patético, poco profesional, su mente divagaba cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en alguna parte de Chris, de su capitán, de él, de ese hombre.

Se mordió los labios con impotencia y su mano se afirmó contra la guarda del rifle, reaccionando a tiempo cuándo un montón de J'avos comenzaron a dispararles, en su mente solo estaba el deber de protegerlo, porque Chris, con o sin recuerdos era un temerario que le sacaba canas, sentía su corazón morir cuando sin miedo ese hombre iba de lleno contra los antiguos humanos, pero, su mano era firme, sin duda estaba allí disparando para despejar su camino, para cuidar su espalda, un tiro a la máscara y otro a su cerebro, preciso, sin duda alguna, porque dentro de él estaba la resolución de que jamás le dejaría morir frente a sus ojos, no perdería de nuevo a alguien de su familia, a alguien quién quería.

Avanzaban, sin poder creerlo sus pies seguían avanzando, sobreviviendo, luchando por unos segundos más de aliento, y así podían permanecer aún más en ese mundo, bajo el nombre de una causa noble, los defensores de la humanidad. ¿Qué clase de defensores eran sí a los que mataban también eran humanos?, humanos que lastimosamente quedaron en manos de personas malas que los transformaron en juguetes que sólo podían seguir ordenes. 

Qué mundo tan hipócrita. 

Por fin tenían un descanso, no es cómo si tuviera mala condición física, pero luchar contra esas abominaciones era simplemente demasiado, además, estaba la carga emocional de que tenía que protegerlo, de que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, sentía que cada vez que sus ojos se cerraran, Chris desaparecería para no volverlo a ver jamás, o peor, verlo morir frente a sus ojos. 

—¿Soldado? — 

La ronca y firme voz de Chris le sacó de sus pesadillas de golpe, sus ojos se cerraron a la fuerza en un pestañeo por la luz que cegó a ambos, sus sentidos se alertaron y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban rodeados, rodeados por no sólo dos J'avos de gran tamaño, sí no que parecía que veían más y más a su encuentro, era una trampa, y ambos estaban atrapados dentro. 

Iba a protegerlo. 


	6. Trampa

ー¡Soldado!ー

La luz le cegaba la vista, quemaba, ardía, aunque ambos hombres habían cerrado los ojos de inmediato la intensa luminosidad logró dañarles la retina, tiñendo el mundo de blanco.

La peor situación posible cuando comienzan a ser rodeados.

Chris había gritado, con una desesperación única en su voz, una voz que llevó al soldado a moverse a tiendas por el lugar, por suerte se había recuperado rápido, por suerte sus ojos experimentados con los cambios de luces se habían acostumbrado, por suerte alcanzó a ponerse delante de Chris para recibir una bala en su chaleco y ser él quién recibiera todo el dolor del impacto.

Imaginar que segundos antes se habían logrado relajar, imaginar que solo segundos antes el equipo había obtenido sus coordenadas e irían a por ellos.

Solo debían aguantar.

Tiro por tiro, segundo por segundo, cada vez la situación era más desfavorable para ellos, no solo Piers estaba herido, si no que también se estaban quedando sin balas, sin más munición, mientras los malditos infectados seguían apareciendo por doquier, nuevas mutaciones, enemigos más resistentes, de esos que incluso con dos balas en el cerebro no morían si no que se transformaban.

Por un segundo vio todo negro.

No, no fue un segundo, fueron unos minutos, minutos donde un barril de combustible explotó detrás de Piers y lo mandó a volar contra la pared.

El mundo se volvió rojo, se congeló, y comenzó a distorsionarse, sabe que se dio un golpe en la cabeza, sabe que posiblemente se desmaye, y lucha contra eso, tiene que luchar, no puede rendirse en medio de una trampa.

No puede dejarlo solo.

ー...iers..ー

Lejos, como un espejismo logra escuchar algo por sus oídos zumbantes, a través del pitido que quedó en su cabeza por la explosión, a través del daño que recibió, a través de todo, logra enfocar, como los ojos de su capitán le miran, como su boca se mueve, como parece gritar algo, como los "zombies" se acercan a él, dispuesto a matarlo, porque está inerte, sin defensa, solo siendo un montón de carne cubierta por un uniforme lleno de valor, lleno de vidas, lleno de esperanza.

No quiere morir.

Toma su pistola, sin saber de dónde saca fuerzas, logra levantarla, apretando el gatillo dos veces seguidas, dos veces a la misma cabeza, a ese J'avo de brazo transformado que iba a matar a su capitán, ese mismo que cae al suelo y comienza a evaporarse, cumplió su misión, ¿No es así? Lo cuidó, hasta su último aliento.

ーNO ME JODAS PIERS, ABRE LOS MALDITOS OJOS ー

Dos cuerpos cayeron a su lado de golpe, desapareciendo segundos después en el viento de la noche.

No sabe si fue la impresión, si fue escuchar su nombre de nuevo, o que realmente tenía la mano de Chris sobre su pecho inyectandole algo, no sabe qué fue, pero de pronto se sintió tan feliz de seguir vivo que se arrojó a los brazos de su capitán, disparando detrás de su espalda a un par de J'avos que venían a ellos.

ーLe cobraré después por salvarle el pellejo, capitán ー

ーEsa debería ser mi línea, soldado ー

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de separarse en su totalidad, sintiéndose más vivos que nunca, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el helicóptero, estaban salvados, lo habían logrado.   
  



	7. Rescue

El equipo los rodea, y por una vez puede sentirse en paz, por una vez respira para saber que la vida de su capitán no está completamente en sus manos, puede sentirse tranquilo, puede tomarse el tiempo de recuperarse de la bala que le llegó al chaleco, esa que oculta con un gesto de acomodar su chaleco para comenzar a bajar y subir por el edificio, con ayuda de sus compañeros.

Los anfitriones uno a uno son salvados, las instrucciones de su capitán son exactas, firmes, directas y correctas, o la gran parte, la otra parte es su responsabilidad corregirla, y se siente feliz por eso, siente que ha vuelto a los viejos tiempos, esos dónde Chris lideraba y él, con una voz firme pero llena de matices de admiración sugería alguna otra opción, siendo aceptadas en la mayoría de tiempo.

ー¿Soldado? Le estoy hablando ー

Carraspeó incomodo al sentir la mirada de Chris frente a él, ambos solos, atrás de la unidad, porque se ha distraído y se quedó atrás.

ーLo siento capitán, ¿Podría repetirlo? ー

ーNo puedes estar así en una misión soldado, no pareces tú ー

Se mordió la lengua para no responder lo que realmente quería, ¿Quién era ese "tú" del que hablaba?, Si su Chris aún no había vuelto, aún seguía siendo llamado soldado y no por su nombre como en los viejos tiempos.

ーTiene razón, me disculpo, capitán ー

Su voz sonó con fuerza, para ocultar la melancolía que quiso escapar, la preocupación de no recuperar nunca al hombre que respeta, que admira, que espera algún día ser como él y pelear a su lado de par a par, no como un subordinado y capitán se nota en sus rasgos, pero logra esconderlo, porque ese Chris no le conoce tan bien como el usual.

ーTenemos que buscar si quedan más anfitriones, hay un ascensor según los planos que podemos usar ー

ーEntendido, capitán ー

Sigue sus pasos, revisando su propio plano en su P.A.D para continuar, y tal como lo dijo, lo hay, a pesar que ha perdido tanto, se alegra mucho de poder haber salvado tantas vidas ese día, de poder hacer su trabajo.

El ascensor es funcional, pueden usarlo, y una vez dentro, se da cuenta de lo incomodo que es todo eso.

Sus recuerdos vuelan, a las instalaciones de la BSAA, dónde a veces se jugaban bromas en el ascensor, o donde Chris lo detenía para hablar de algo importante sin que nadie más los escuchara, o.. cuando murió Merah y Chris lo consoló dentro de uno.

Mierda, siente el corazón apretado.

De pronto todo se detiene, se siente confundido unos segundos para darse cuenta que no es en su cabeza la situación, observa, el elevador se ha detenido, y solo quedan ellos en el edificio, no pueden ser rescatados.

Encontró una salida con la mirada, por suerte, ambos eran soldados entrenados, aunque uno de ellos no lo recordaba para nada

ーCreo que puedo llegar si me das una mano ー

Habló, obteniendo como respuesta un Chris en posición, no evitó sonreír, apoyando su pie para el impulso, y subió, sin problemas para luego subir a su capitán, por suerte, siempre ha podido cargarlo.

Pero apenas logran subir, un RPG los manda a cada uno a cada lado de las instalaciones de reparación.

ー¿¡CAPITÁN, ESTÁS BIEN!? ー

Grita incluso antes de ponerse de pie, todo es humo, fuego, calor, dolor, impotencia, ira, cada vez que se siente a salvo, algo lo separa de él, algo se lo arrebata, solo espera recuperarlo, que jamás se vaya completamente de su lado.

ーSí, estoy bien ー

Recibe la mejor respuesta que pudo recibir, y con ella en plano, se alegra, se relaja y puede obtener de nuevo su confianza.

Ahora puede matar al maldito hijo de puta que les lanzó el lanza granada, esas mismas que comienza a odiar con su vida.


	8. Pent-up

La puerta se abre directo a su destino: una trampa.

El camino comienza a cerrarse, pero ninguno de ellos ve eso como el final, el peso de las vidas que cargan, la misión, la fuerza de aquellos que perdieron allí y antes, es el impulso que lleva a sus manos a responder, a poner el índice en el gatillo y disparar con perfección, tiro por tiro, van reventando cabezas, van saliendo, despejando, cortando la maleza.

Hay alguien que les necesita, no pueden darse por vencidos.

Recogen municiones, no son infinitas pero por temas de estrategias algunas de sus armas comparten cartuchos con los de los enemigos, saben que a veces puede ser contraproducente, pero en lugares dónde la vida del ser humano es menos valiosa que un cartucho de escopeta es necesario.

Están en el tercero, y del tercero pasan al segundo donde unas rendijas les dejan ver a la rehén junto a un par de B.O.W cargados de armas y máscaras, saben que no es una situación fácil, pero no sé pueden permitir fallar.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo disparan, uno a cada ex humano, uno matando de inmediato al otro.

Respiran, al mismo tiempo, como si de nuevo fueran uno solo.

No hay más, pueden permitirse bajar a rescatar a la mujer que desconsolada se abraza a sí misma, deben darle paz, pero un nuevo enemigo aparece y los hace atacar, descuidando a la mujer un par de segundos.

Todo lo de después sucede en cámara lenta, ambos alzan el arma ante el grito femenino, pueden ver cómo la espalda va a su cuello, y antes de siguiera respirar, un par de balas le vuelan la cabeza al individuo.

Enemigo neutralizado.

Es tiempo de dejar el edificio.

Caminan uno delante y uno detrás de la anfitriona, asegurándose aún sabiendo que están a salvo de cualquier enemigo que nada suceda hasta reunirse con el equipo, y sucede, sin contratiempos.

Es tiempo ya de salir de esa maldita ciudad y volver a casa, a descansar un par de horas antes de ser llamados de nuevo, porque el mundo se está yendo al carajo y ellos son los encargados de detenerlos.

El paso se cierra, y quizás por su entrenamiento logra tirar hacia atrás a su capitán de su chaqueta para impedir que el edificio se les derrumbe encima, pierden de inmediato visibilidad, están atrapados dentro sin ninguna salida.

Pero no son abandonados, sus soldados saben que el edificio va a ser bombardeado, son valiosos, obtienen una salida por el tercer piso que ambos corren a encontrar, por suerte no era difícil de hacerlo.

El primer misil impacta, cerrando su camino, con desesperación se miran, encontrando una ruta alterna, ¡Tienen que salir!

Todo se cae a pedazos, cada paso que dan es uno que no pueden volver, un gran socavón interrumpe su camino y tienen que rodearlo, ¡Pierden tiempo!, No puede ser ese lugar su tumba, no cuando tienen tanto que hacer por delante.

Pero la salida está delante, solo deben saltar, solo deben caer bien... Y el piso se desmorona a sus pies, a los pie de Chris, y solo puede arrojarse boca abajo para sostener su mano, para intentar atraparlo, para impedir su muerte.

Y lo logra, logrando hacer que su mirada se cristalice, no es fuerte, no es tan fuerte para perderlo de nuevo.

ー¡Ya casi soldado! ー

Anima Chris justo antes de poder subir, justo antes de saltar y que el misil impacte a sus espaldas haciéndolos volar.

Caen, ruedan, y se levantan, corriendo por su vida, ignorando que no escuchan, que apenas y ven, ambos corren como les lleva el diablo, aún no es su tiempo, aún deben mantenerse en ese mundo de muertos.

El tercero llega, y el edificio comienza a convertirse en el infierno, deben volver, asegurarse que todo salió bien, y allí, frente a sus ojos, el tártaros se presenta, firme, elegante, amenazante, dejando a la vista un gran secreto.

Pobres almas impías estirando la mano a su salvación en medio de un mar de crisálidas que solo criaban unas criaturas repugnantes, sin mentalidad, sin razonamiento, totalmente salvajes, que venían a ese mundo como los destructores, como los encargados de infetilizar lo poco y nada que quedaba de vida.

Y llevarse la vida de su capitán.

ー¡Ugh! ー

Lo ve apoyar una mano en su cabeza, cree que se ha golpeado, acude de inmediato, atemorizado, con pánico, queriendo verlo, pero si está infectada, no puede acercarse, debe mantenerse alejado.

ー¿Capitán? ー

Pregunta, con temor, con el corazón a mil, con una mano en el gatillo, pensando lo peor, queriendo evitarlo.

Pero de pronto todo se ha detenido.

ーFinn... ー


	9. Edonia

『Diciembre 24, 2012 』

El cuerpo de un cadete yace en medio de hombres agotados, destrozado, reventado, lo único que le mantiene unido aún es su piel, sus firmes músculos entrenados por aquel que lo mira con compasión en medio de rostros afligidos, aquel que no usa casco ni máscara, porque debe mostrarles a todos con su expresión neutra lo que es luchar por el mundo.

Y allí, segundos después, en pasos impotentes se acerca el capitán de la cacería, del escuadrón de los muertos vivientes, aquel que llama a la muerte y la lidera, Chris Redfield, el asesino.

ーEscuchen, en la BSAA es el camino para luchar contra el bioterrorismo, la única manera es estando juntosー

ーNadie es indispensable ー

ーExactamente ー

A pesar que era un discurso crudo, Piers no podía evitar asentir con una admiración única en sus rasgos cuando Chris hablaba, apoyarlo, decir las partes duras, porque a pesar de perder a alguien frente a sus narices, los hombres que luchaban a favor de la humanidad no podían detenerse por una vida.

ーpero a pesar de eso, mi trabajo es mantenerlos vivos ー

Uno de los reclutas se limpió unas lágrimas, haciendo que Piers le mirara.

ーTragalo, Finnー

ーLo siento, señor ー

No es que esté en contra que tengan sentimientos, claro que no, cada chico de allí tiene una vida, igual de valiosa, igual se inútil, pero debe enseñarle a ser fuertes, a no llevarse por las emociones, porque si lo hacen, no solo ellos se pondrán en peligro, si no que todos podrían morir por solo uno.

Pero, a pesar de que Chris se veía duro y mostraba ser duro, después de que todos se habían dispersados, habló con el nuevo recluta, en su presencia, dándole apoyo por ser el nuevo.

ー¿Él es siempre así de genial?ー

La pregunta del recluta le sorprendió haciéndolo negar con una mezcla de sentimientos, no es que odiara a quienes admiraban a Chris, ¡Él era uno!, pero si había tanta admiración ...

El camino en los vehículos reforzados había comenzado poco antes de que los enemigos fueran vistos, solo un par de segundos, pero allí, frente a los ojos de Chris su soldado favorito y preferido acababa de recibir un RPG directo, haciendo que su vehicular volteara y quedara otro.

No gritó, no pudo gritar nada, sólo bajó del auto moviéndose con estrategia para matar a todo aquel que "J'avo" que estuviera en el camino, solo pudiendo rogar que no estuviera herido.


	10. Monster

Los enemigos eran formidables, sus estrategias eran tan profesionales como las de ellos, no, incluso más, los puntos que usaban eran estratégicos, además, ¡Estaban armados hasta los dientes! ya tenían suficiente con tener que luchar contra bastardos que no se sabía si iban a morir con un disparo o convertirse en algo peor después de uno.

Lo peor, para Piers, es que se había separado de su capitán, no podía volver por él, sabía que posiblemente estaría bien, porque nadie estaba gritando su nombre, cada soldado corría a su posición, tomando lugares como si algún jugador les moviera a través de una pantalla, pero no, sólo eran ellos siguiendo los pasos de los mil y un entrenamiento que antes había sido efectuado, se sintió sumamente orgulloso de su equipo, a pesar de la situación no podía evitar sonreír al ver cómo de los suyos ninguno había muerto, cómo no tenían ninguna baja, y cómo los soldados abrían el paso para que él, y su capitán, ese que recién le había alcanzado para ponerse a su lado y disparar en conjunto suyo, no debía, sabía que no, pero poder avanzar a su par le llenaba de orgullo.

Se posó detrás de un muro dónde al estar de rodillas con suerte podía apoyar el francotirador y apuntar sobre el puente, dónde los malditos estaban lanzando RPG hacía ellos, teniéndolos acorralados, era simple, un respiro, un sólo respiro y su dedo se doblaba sobre el gatillo, cortando el viento, atravesando un camino de dolor y sufrimiento, toda la angustia y gritos de aquellos pobres ex humanos atrapados en un cuerpo que es controlado por otro, en ser convertidos en una arma biológica.

Vio a través de su mira como la cabeza se le partía en dos, como el RPG caía del puente, y sólo pudo ver cómo otro francotirador ponía en mira a su capitán, no alcanzaría a correr el franco para apuntar y matarlo antes de que disparara, y aunque lo hiciera, el cuerpo seguiría la orden y dispararía de todas formas.

Lo empujó, recibiendo él el disparo, sintiendo el ardor y dolor mientras caía al terreno frío.

No, cayó en brazos, su capitán, al caer lo llevó con él, sacándolo de blanco directo.

Le atravesaron el hombro, pero más allá de eso, su capitán le atravesó el corazón al cubrirlo con el tiempo.

No lo mató el disparo, pero sí se sintió como un muerto que fue al cielo y se quedó en el momento, porque su rostro estaba tan cerca suyo que podía sentir y oler su aliento.


	11. Goliat

No tenían tiempo que perder, aunque estuviera herido podía sanar, la medicina había avanzado al punto que un líquido podía reconstruir tejido, por eso mismo apenas pudieron recuperar el aliento, apenas Chris salió de sobre su cuerpo y sus respiraciones dejaron de ser una, tuvo que tomar un par de comprimidos de aquellas pastillas que le ayudaban a seguir luchando.

Una escalera, un edificio con un par de enemigos comunes, no fue difícil seguir, no lo era, estaban acostumbrados, sabe bien que está mal sentirse vivo matando a otros, pero se sentía bien cuando su bala impedía que alguien más muriera, que solo uno de ellos sobreviviera más tiempo, y en especial, se sentía feliz cuando Chris le decía que hacía un buen trabajo, como ahora, que sobre un puente que unía dos edificios miraban a sus soldados, a solo un par herido, a ellos llenos de vida, algunos incluso intentaban voltear el vehículo que perdieron antes, estaban ganando.

Caminó hacía la puerta, su mano se apoyó en la puerta y así le llamó, no por su relación, por su nombre, porque lo tenía permitido si no habían personas a su alrededor, lo tenía permitido si nadie más podía escuchar su desacato.

ーTenemos micrófono abierto, Nirvans ー

Le comentó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan linda que no pudo evitar corresponder, porque sabe que no es cierto, sabe que tienen el micrófono cerrado y seguramente le dijo eso por una tontería como que seguramente perderían la compostura, aunque por él eso no pasaba.

Apenas tocaron la puerta un fuerte ruido les cortó el aliento, se giraron de manera brusca, su instinto de inmediato fue mirar por la mira de su rifle, se quedó helado, incluso no reaccionó a la mano en su hombro de su capitán, porque ninguno de los dos podía creer qué era esa cosa.

Una mano tan grande como un auto, un edificio siendo convertido en escombro en segundos, no pudieron hacer nada al ver como sus autos quedaron bajo las piedras, pero por suerte ese Goliat no atacó al momento, sus hombres pudieron huir en la gran mayoría.

Tuvieron que ser carnada, sobre el puente comenzaron a disparar, quizás por todo el tiempo que llevaban tratando con ese tipo de mutaciones pudieron averiguar rápidamente su punto débil, esa especie de cordón umbilical que le nacía de la espalda, supieron de inmediato que le habían atinado cuando un auto voló directamente a ellos, apenas pudiendo esquivarlo.

Esa maldita cosa era demasiado difícil de manejar.

Dos, tres cartuchos, y nada, parecía que sus esfuerzos valían la nada misma, el B.O.W seguía avanzando y acorralándolos. Cuando lo vieron alzar las manos se dieron cuenta que necesitaban huir.

Saltaron demasiado acostumbrados a la calle, una altura que a un humano común y corriente significaba sus piernas quebradas, para ellos, con sus armas, con el peso de su chaleco antibalas, solo significaba saber caer.

Corrieron, apenas vio un edificio con escalera le tiró del chaleco a su capitán para guiarlo, necesitaban ganar altura, ese B.O.W era definitivamente peor de lo normal si lo enfrentaban desde el suelo.

Sabían que ir a un mismo blanco era estúpido, por eso, y gracias a sus ojos expertos, pudieron ver dos flancos, uno totalmente expuesto pero con mejor visión, y otro más cubierto y con menos visión.

Obviamente se fue al más peligroso, podían perderlo a él, no a su capitán.

Desde la esquina más alejada se acomodó en el suelo, recostado para poder usar su francotirador sin duda, no falló ni un solo disparo, ni un disparo que hacía que el Goliat se retorciera del dolor, lo sabía, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Lo vieron caer, y una sonrisa se le posó en los labios, sonrisa que se le quitó al ver como su lugar estaba lleno de J'avo, y él estaba encerrado en una esquina. Tomó su arma secundaria justo al momento cuando los ex humanos comenzaron a evaporarse frente a él, Chris estaba salvándole el trasero.

Pronto uno de sus autos militarizados comenzó a atacar, el Goliat, viéndose superado huyó por encima de un puente, nuevamente la humanidad había vencido.

Bajar fue lo más fácil que habían hecho en todo el día.

Una palmada en la espalda para seguir el camino era lo único que necesitaba, sabe por los escaneos anteriores del lugar que al frente les toca una guerra inminente, pero es un equipo, pueden con ello, pueden seguir guiando el paso a través del mar para salvar a cuantos podían, porque esa era su misión, sacrificar sus vidas por un bien mayor.


	12. Retomando el control

Quizás fuera porque habían luchado contra un titan antes que ahora un montón de soldados de bajo rango no eran tan difícil de combatir.

El auto blindado les daba la suficiente cobertura mientras avanzaban para ir jugando a los patos mientras avanzaban, una limpieza total, casi se sentía que estaban fumigando ratas, difíciles de atrapar, difíciles de matar, sobretodo las que estaban en segundos pisos disparando con francotiradores, o aquellas que estaban detrás de puntos estratégicos armadas hasta los dientes.

No era momento de pensar en nada más que abrir el camino.

Se arrojó al suelo, al lado del auto que se había detenido porque no podía avanzar más allá, allí, usando la versión de calor de su mira comenzó a matar uno por uno, contando cuántas balas le quedaban, cuántas balas podía usar para matar a más de uno. Antes con el Goliat había gastado más de las que debía y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Decidió cambiar de arma, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

Se puso de pie, corriendo entre los edificios para llegar a su lado, para con la cuneta de su rifle matar por la espalda a un soldado enemigo que le causaba problemas a su capitán, y así mismo se puso a ser su cubierta.

ー¿Piers? ー

ー¿Le molesta que le robe algunos, señor? ー

Le sonrió mientras alzaba de nuevo su rifle para liberar solo un disparo y así atravesar la cabeza de dos soldados sin problema alguno a unos 200 metros, se sintió realmente feliz y lleno de orgullo cuando el silbido de Chris llegó a sus oídos, sabe bien que demuestra siempre sus habilidades, porque eso busca, pero escucharse de parte de Chris, escuchar que le asombra le hace sentir como cuando su padre le regalaba una caricia en su cabello por sacar una buena calificación.

Pero ese pensamiento no le duró, sabe bien que la manera que sus ojos se le quedan viendo cuando están cambiándose el uniforme en los vestidores o la forma que no puede evitar mirarlo de más cuando están con el uniforme ya puesto no es de alguien que busca solo aprobación.

Estaba traicionando a su superior con dichos pensamientos, y lo peor, es que aunque se sentía mal, no pensaba cambiarlos.

Llegaron a una reja, Finn, el nuevo recluta fue llamado con la carga explosiva para echarla abajo, no era difícil, pero cada vez que avanzaban parecían ser una carnada más fácil para los enemigos, de nuevo estaban rodeados, lo peor, es que debían proteger a sus compañeros para que Finn volara un camión que les obstruía el paso.

No dudó, su mente de estratega le hizo subir a una estructura más alta y desde allí acomodar su francotirador sobre una superficie que encontró.

Estaba listo, y apenas miró no evitó sonreír al ver a Chris en el frente, matando a J'avos con su cuchillo como si estuvieran hechos de goma. Maldito hombre.

Decidió cubrirlo, matar a cualquiera que pudiera herirlo, y así, uno por uno, cráneo por cráneo, ganó suficiente tiempo para que Finn les gritara para volver al punto, debían detonar el camión e irse de inmediato, seguro esa explosión atraería más mutantes, y aunque fueran buenos, no podían contra tantos, las balas no daban para tantos.

Explotó, y como un solo cuerpo corrieron por debajo para entrar en un pasillo, el resto de su equipo les esperaba allí, por lo menos estaban teniendo una luz de esperanza en medio de ese infierno.


	13. Atravesar

La situación parecía haberse calmado, nuevas órdenes estaban llegando a ellos y por fin podían respirar un poco mientras reponían municiones y esas eficaces pastillas que les ayudaba a seguir luchando. Solo debían cruzar el puente que estaba siendo protegido por un tanque y muchos J'vos mientras rescataban un soldado herido, lo típico de lo típico.

Los francotiradores eran llamados a un lado diferente que los soldados de primera línea, siempre era así, y así le gustaba porque podía con su rifle proteger todo lo que veía, cada tiro que disparaba era una carga menos a aquellos que arriesgaban su vida para poder abrir el camino, para poder llevar el peso de los demás encima de ellos y cargar como si fuera parte de su cuerpo.

No podía dejar de admirarlos.

Pero antes de eso debía librarse de los j'avos que estaban en su lado. Escondidos en esquinas, ocultos detrás de autos blindados. La cantidad de balas que tenía eran limitadas y los enemigos parecían infinitos.

Apoyó su rifle y respiró, hondo, calmado, con los ojos cerrados, con una paz que no sabe de dónde sale pero allí está, guiando su mano al gatillo, llevando su otra mano a la base para poder apuntar. Solo abrió los ojos y en automático voló la cabeza de un J'avo que estaba apunto de atacar a su capitán.

No sonrió solo porque no debía, sus ojos estaban centrados en avanzar en el camino, en limpiar cada maldito no humano que estuviera allí, incluso a aquellos que evolucionaban, incluso a aquellos que obtenían protección, allí estaba, disparando en los pequeños agujeros que tenían entre las corazas.

Apenas podía respirar.   
  
Hacer explotar la cisterna se había convertido en su objetivo, ahora no podía desviar la atención de nada más que de un tiro certero en ese gran camión, pero no tenía campo abierto, había un maldito tanque que le cubría el tiro, su arma no era tan potente para atravesar un tanque y luego el revestimiento del camión, debía esperar, debía aguantar hasta que estuviera libre, tenía que rogar que mientras no le protegiera su capitán estaría bien, que podría con todos mientras era la carnada de ese tanque para poder moverlo.   
  
¿Por qué dudaba?, era Chris, siempre sobrevivía a todo.   
  
Sonrió cuando en un momento un tiro limpio se vio presente, ni siquiera llegó a razonarlo, su dedo apretó el gatillo casi en automático logrando escuchar y ver la gran explosión que produjo, hasta el tanque fue neutralizado.   
  
ーBuen tiro, Piersー   
  
Escuchó por el intercomunicador haciéndolo agrandar más la sonrisa en su rostro.   
  
ーGracias capitán ー   
  
Respondió con el tono más neutral que podía mientras retiraba su rifle de posición, era tiempo de seguir avanzando, debía reunirse nuevamente con él, debía volver a su lado. 

  
  



End file.
